1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated apparatus for warming and dispensing pre-packaged, pre-wetted disposable towels.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, small pre-wetted paper or fabric towels which are disposable, and are packaged in plastic canisters, have become available to the general public. The towels are typically rolled or folded to fit within the canister so as to be dispensed one at a time from the top of the container. A reservoir of the wetting fluid, which typically contains a cleansing agent, is located in a pool at the bottom of the canister. The towels are wetted through capillary action.
These disposable towels are used for a variety of purposes, most of which involve contact between the towels and human skin. Perhaps one of the more predominant uses of the disposable towels is for cleansing the diaper areas of infants. Since the towels are typically kept at room temperature, there is an average temperature difference of about 30 degrees Fahrenheit between the skin of the infant and the temperature of the wet towel. This temperature difference causes discomfort to the user. In younger babies, the infant's startle reflex is triggered when the towel touches its skin, and crying often ensues.
The towels are dispensed from their plastic canisters through a small opening in the top of the container. The small opening prevents the excess liquid from spilling out of the container, should the canister be upset from its normal upright position, and prevents evaporation of the liquid. The towels are removed from the canister through a small opening. The weight of the canister is insufficient to overcome the frictional contact between the towel and the canister. In order to remove a single towel from the opening, it is generally necessary to grip the container with one hand as the towel is pulled out of the opening with the remaining hand, resulting in a momentary hazard to the infant which may be unrestrained on an elevated changing table while the parent is extracting the towel. Similarly, disposable towels are also commonly used to remove cosmetics. It would be far more convenient if the towels could be removed with one hand, leaving the other hand free.